


Why did this happen?

by Creatornottraitor



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatornottraitor/pseuds/Creatornottraitor
Summary: After Kiyotaka's pleading, Monokuma agrees to swap him out for Mondo, just this once. Afterwards, the mastermind is rewarded with a huge wave of despair coming from one person.





	Why did this happen?

"No, that's not right! Let my bro go, you motherfucker! Follow the rules!". Monokuma laughed at the biker. " Your friend already made his decision! He wil die in your stead.". Kiyotaka smiled sadly at Mondo. " It's ok, bro. This is for the best.". Before Mondo could reply, Monokuma joyously shouted, " Now then, I have an extra special punishment in store for Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Ultimate Moral Compass! Let's give it everything we've got! It's punishment tiiiiiiiiiime!". Mondo found himself screaming begging for them to follow the goddamned rules, to not kill him, he's innocent. He was forced to watch as Taka was strapped to a machine that made his hand wave back and forth. The vehicle he was on made it's way through the " parade", a mocking of the hall monitor's dream of becoming Prime Minister. He was forced to watch as the bullet entered his chest. He was forced to watch the lifeless corpse swing it's hand back and forth. He fell to his knees. He hadn't felt this way since Daiya died. The horrible feeling manifested itself as a voice in his head, screaming about how this was the third person. He shuffled his way out of the courtroom, everyone avoiding him. No one trusted him, but he didn't care. It's not like he was going to pull something like that ever again. Hle was just going to have to watch his back. He decided he wouldn't leave him room. Unless it was for a class trail. He wouldn't et that stupid bear have the honour of ending him. He'd die on his own terms. He didn't sleep, all he did was hold onto the last thing he had left of his precious Taka, his uniform jacket. He curled up around it, let the scent envelope him. It was almost like the hall monitor had never left his side, never given up his life for Mondo's. He felt safe in the confines of the jacket. 

His stomach hurt so much from hunger. He hadn't eaten since Taka died, and that was days ago. He was wasting away. He decided the place he want to keel over in was the sauna, the place they had become friends. He stumbled into the bathouse, clutching the wall for support. He could barely get to the sauna, and open the door. He laid down, and fell asleep in the heat of the place. He never opened his eyes again. No one mourned his death, no one shed tears over his corpse. He died and no one cared. And he was fine with that.


End file.
